


Surprising Discoveries

by Kat96



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Omega Verse, Smut with a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat96/pseuds/Kat96
Summary: Asami and Opal are nationally-ranked, varsity beach volleyball players who are a year away from graduating. Korra is a new transfer student to Republic City High from the South, as requested by rugby coach Lin Beifong. When Asami and Korra eventually meet, Asami is struck by shocking discoveries about herself and struggles to keep things under control.





	1. What a weird day

**Author's Note:**

> I have several Fics which I've begun, but not completed. Please enjoy this fic that has been saved for nearly a year. This chapter isn't explicit.

            Asami woke up for the day feeling more energetic than usual. She had her first high school beach volleyball match of the year, and she was ready to slay. Her and Opal were ranked as the top pair in Republic City, and they had their eyes set on nationals this year. It was their final year as high school students so they wanted to go out with a bang. Not to mention all the scholarship opportunities that could possibly arise. This was the year of scouting. Asami and Opal already discussed their options, and they both agreed attending university in Opal’s home town of Zafou would be the best for them both. There were many opportunities for Asami to study technology and innovation, and Opal had a large interest in several aspects of fine art.

 

            Asami grabbed her custom designed helmet that Opal made for her, headed out of her house to her garage, and hopped on her matte black Satocycle. As she sped down her estate, weaving with the bends on the road, she wondered why she felt so alive today. The wind felt unusually good against her skin, the air smelt exceptional, and it’s as if she could physically sense the beauty in everything.

 

 

_What is going on today? Is this a sign or something… maybe it will just be a good day?_

 

 

She continued her trip to school, and actually took longer than usual, because she took in the sights around her on the way. When she finally pulled up, she noticed she was later than usual and many of the students had already arrived. As usual, Opal was waiting for her against her dark grey convertible beamer, so she pulled into the spot next to her. As she took off her helmet she scanned the parking lot and noticed a new vehicle parked near the back tree-line. It was a lifted matte grey wrangler with matte black decaling.

 

 

_I can’t decide if I love it or hate it. Probably a new guy with a jock-like attitude at school._

“Morning missy. You’re later than usual.” Opal said walking around Asami’s bike.

 

Asami kicked the heel down and stepped off it. “I know. I took the scenic route to school. It’s such a gorgeous day and winter is finally over.”

 

Opal grabbed her bag from her car and fell in step next to Asami as they made their way to the school’s main entrance. “Uh you’re right. The weather could not be better. Perfect just in time for our match. Speaking of which, are you ready? We’re facing Kiyoshi high, so it’s gonna be a tough game right off the bat.”

 

Asami looked over to her with a grin as she opened the door, “Honestly, I’m feeling unusually fantastic today, so I’m more confident than ever.”

 

Opal grinned right back at her as she began turning the corner away from Asami. “I don’t know where this attitude has come from, but I like it. Anyways, I’m off to visual arts. I’ll catch up with you in computer tech.”

 

 

Asami laughed and waved her friend off as she made her way to her locker to drop off her helmet and pick up her jumpsuit, then headed to auto shop. Her absolute favourite class, and thanks to her enrolling, several other girls joined what was usually a “guy’s only” class. Class went smoothly and she made her way to the girl’s locker room so she could shower before her computer tech. After showering and changing back into her normal clothes she decided to stop by the gym office to speak to her coach about game details for today’s match right after school. As she approached the gym office she heard a couple of the coaches discussing someone she hadn’t heard of before.

 

 

The conversation faded in and out, “Kya I’m telling you this one is gonna change the game at this school. … marks are good… kind… strong as hell... bet…makes team captain by the end of the year.”

 

“I don’t doubt it Lin. I saw the stats.” Kya replied.

 

 

            Asami knocked on the door and approached the two coaches.

 

 

“Hi coach Kya and coach Lin.” Asami said standing in front of the two.

 

“Hey kid. I’m lookin forward to watching your game today. Those Kiyoshi kids have no idea what’s coming.” Lin said putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Thank you coach. I hear Rugby starts up again this week. You must be busy getting the team in shape.” Asami stated.

 

Lin grinned, “I’m killin them kid. We got a new player this year though. A transfer student I requested from the South. She’s gonna re-shape the whole team.”

 

Asami looked surprised. “She?”

 

Kya chimed in, “Her stats are better than any Rugby athlete we’ve had at this school. In fact, they’re currently the best in the city.”

 

Lin smacked Asami’s arm, “She can handle the guys even better than the guys can handle the guys. She’s gonna break records I just know it. No need to be concerned for her. I’ll bring her to your match with me so you can meet her. It would be good for her to connect to the school. No one better than you to help Ms. Sato. Are you ok with it?”

 

Asami smiled, “Absolutely coach. I’d be happy to meet a new varsity athlete and help them out.”

 

 

            Lin excused herself and Asami and Kya continued to discuss the game details including warm-up time and game strategy. With five minutes to spare she headed to her next class where she met up with Opal to relay coach Kya’s news. Computer tech was also an enjoyable class for both the girls seeing as it gave Asami the tools she needed to work on designs and Opal had a large passion for digital art. The two girls often met up on weekends at their local café to work on their projects for this class. After the class ended, Opal and Asami headed to the cafeteria for lunch and they both opted on having a salad each, and splitting a sandwich. Nothing too heavy before their game.

 

 

“So apparently, there’s a new varsity athlete that coach Lin requested from the south.” Asami stated between bites.

 

Opal looked up from her sandwich smirking. “Ooooo for Rugby? About time we got some new southern boys on the team.” She even winked at Asami.

 

Asami had just taken a bite of food but decided to speak with her mouthful anyways. It was just Opal she was speaking with after all. “It’s not a boy.”

 

Opal looked slightly disgusted as a bit of food fell out of Asami’s mouth. “You want a toy? What?” Then, Opal assumed she understand and grinned at Asami while wiggling her eyebrows. “A new boy toy? Oh my. Bad gal Sami. The only way that’s happening is if you stop talking with food in your mouth though.”

 

Asami rolled her eyes and swallowed. “I said it’s not a boy. Lin recruited a girl from the South. And I only talk with food in my mouth around you.”

 

“First off, I don’t know what I did to deserve that, and second, a girl on the rugby team? I know alpha girls can be on a whole other level, assuming this girl is an alpha, but isn’t it still too dangerous?” Opal replied.

 

“That’s what I thought too. Lin assured me she was very capable though.” Asami paused after looking at her finished salad. “This salad was so delicious. Wow. Who knew a salad could taste this good? Anyways, I gotta go get ready for my last class before warmup. I’ll see you in the change room?”

 

Opal looked at her quizzically, “This salad was ok. By no means was it fantastic. You really are having a strange day huh? Whatever, I’ll see you later!”

 

 

            With that they waved each other off and headed to their classes and before you knew it, Asami and Opal were excusing themselves from their classrooms and heading to the change room to prep for their match. Asami made her way into the room and began readying herself for warm-up. Her and Opal usually played music while changing to help pump them up for the match. This included anything from electronic dance music, to classic sing-along songs. Asami and Opal decided on wearing their long sleeve spandex shirts in addition to their short spandex shorts, seeing as it wasn’t super hot out today. The girls made their way out to the sandy court to warm up by serving to each other over the net.

 

 

“Good job girls get your energy up. Harder on the serves Opal.” Coach Kya directed the girls through their warmup.

 

“Yes coach!” Opal replied. “Asami, can you come over here to volley for a bit?”

 

“Ya I’m just gonna grab a drink so give me a second!” Asami said as she jogged over to their bench to grab some water.

 

            Asami didn’t realize how thirsty she was until she started drinking her water. She also realized she was getting incredibly hot in the long sleeve spandex, so she opted to take it off and play with just her sports bra underneath. She ran over to Opal to keep warming up (not that she needed it).

 

 

“You took your long sleeve off already? I can see the sweat literally running down your body.” Opal said running a finger down Asami’s arm and then proceeding to look at how much perspiration she collected.

 

Asami shivered at the touch, “I don’t know what’s happening. It’s like I started to overheat.”

 

Kya shouted to the girls, “5 minutes and it’s game time ladies!”

 

            Opal furrowed her brows beginning to recollect Asami’s behaviour throughout the day. She thought maybe a cold at first, but this was starting to sound like something she had experienced once… That was impossible though, Asami was already 18, this would have happened ages ago. She shook the thoughts from her mind as the two of them set up for the match. It was Asami’s serve first, and the match was on. The score was tight off the bat, neither team really giving up a lead. Before long though, Republic City High began pulling ahead, and secured the first game.

 

 

 

Kya spoke to the girls on the bench as they rehydrated, “You two were a little rocky at first, especially you Asami. I had no idea what the hell was going on with you for the first several rallies. But you’re bringing it together. Keep up the good work.”

 

As Kya walked away Opal turned to Asami, “Asami, what the hell was going on out there? It was like you were somewhere else.”

 

Asami took a deep breath, “I honestly don’t know Opal. It felt like I was overheating, my heartrate picked up like crazy, I couldn’t focus on anything except this sweet cologne smell out of nowhere… and for some reason I was extremely horny. Then it all just went away and I was able to get my head back in the game.”

 

            Once again Opal began questioning if Asami really was experiencing what she had gone through nearly 4 years ago. Her thoughts were interrupted by Coach Lin making her way to the bench.

 

“Hey you two. Great work out there. I know we don’t have much time so I’ll tell you quick. Asami, Korra the new rugby girl was here but she all of a sudden wasn’t feeling well and I told her to go home. I need her healthy by the match tomorrow. I gave her your number in case she has any questions, but you may not see her until after the game tomorrow so no need to worry about showing her around today. Anyways, good luck you too.” And with that she was off.

 

“That’s weird. Maybe coach Lin worked her too hard at practice, or maybe she took a big hit,” Opal said standing up from the bench.

 

“Ya weird.” Asami spoke distractedly.

 

 _Korra..._ A shiver travelled through her body giving her goosebumps as she thought about the name in her head.

 

Opal waited for Asami to join her on the sandy court again. “Are you cold now you have goosebumps all over?”

 

Asami finally snapped out of it and made her way to Opal, “No. I’m fine. Let’s just win this game already.”

 

Opal grinned, “I’m with you. Let’s crush them.”

 

            Opal and Asami swept the rest of the game with a new-found confidence. Taking home the first win of the season with such success was a huge contributor to their scholarship opportunities. They were very likely to have scouts at the next game after this. Both girls headed home excited to head back to school tomorrow and watch the season opener of the rugby team. When Asami was headed to bed she had a text from an unknown number.

 

**xxx-xxx-xxxx: Hey. This is Korra. I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to introduce myself in person, I wasn’t feeling well. I will formally introduce myself tomorrow after the Rugby match. Lin said I can ask you any questions about school, I hope that’s ok. She seems like a pushy woman so I totally understand if you don’t wanna help me out.**

Asami shuddered. _Why does this keep happening?_

**Asami: Hey, it’s no problem. I don’t mind helping a fellow varsity member. I’ve heard great things about your game I’m excited to watch tomorrow! Feel free to ask any questions, I promise Coach Lin didn’t force me :)**


	2. Is it just me or is it hot in here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Opal finally meet Korra and Asami begins to learn some things about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick update. This one gets spicy ;)

With that she went to sleep, excited for tomorrow’s events. When she awoke the next morning, Asami felt even better than she had the previous day. Something was definitely up with her but she wasn’t about to start complaining. She ran out of her house and sped to school like a professional motocross racer, even arriving before Opal. She took off her helmet, shook out her hair, and leaned against her bike. The only other car in the lot was that Jeep Wrangler from yesterday.

 

_It’s gotta be a dirt-bag that drives that. It is a hot car though. I still can’t decide how I feel about it._

            Asami was broken from her thoughts when Opal pulled into the lot with her hood down and the music blaring. Opal was also a fantastic driver and perfectly maneuvered herself into the spot next to Asami, smiling as she turned up the music even louder and started dancing in her seat once she parked. Asami laughed and grabbed her bag, waiting for Opal to fall in step next to her once again.

 

“Opal, let’s go you donkey, we have shit to do. You know I always wanna get to weightlifting before the rest of the class.” Asami said as she leaned over the car door and across opal to turn down the music.

 

Opal pouted, grabbed her bag and got out of the car. “Alright, alright. Such a buzzkill. I’m in charge of music in the gym though!”

 

 

            The two made their way into the school towards their gymnasium to get to the weightlifting room. Coach Lin waved to them as they passed and made their way into the girls change room. As soon as they entered Asami slowed down, causing Opal to walk right into her.

 

As Opal walked into Asami she stuttered and wondered why her friend would just stop in her tracks like that. “What the shit was that. Did you see a gho….” Just then Opal saw what Asami saw and her eyes went wide as well. “…oh. Oh my.”

 

            Ahead of the them stood a girl with wet, cropped hair, tanned skin, the most muscular back, arms and shoulders they ever did see, and she was wearing nothing but a sports bra and a white towel around her waist. Both girls were drooling slightly as they waited for the other girl to turn around, and when she did, both girls were definitely drooling now.

 

When the girl noticed them, she jumped slightly, “Holy shit you scared the crap out of me.” When neither said anything, she extended a hand and smiled, “Hi, I’m Korra. I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m new here.

 

Asami couldn’t peel her eyes away from the washboard abs that were right in front of her and all of a sudden she felt as though she were overheating and didn’t hear what the girl said. Thank Raava Opal stepped in front of her to shake her hand.

 

“Well hello. I’m Opal. It’s a pleasure to meet you. So, you’re the rugby star everyone’s been talking about. I definitely don’t doubt your ability now,” Opal said biting her lip looking over Korra’s body.

 

Korra laughed, “And you must be one of the volleyball stars here. I’ve heard about you too.” She winked replying.

 

They stood for a second before Opal snapped back into it and realized Asami was still behind her clearly star-struck. “Oh and this is Asami. The other half of the volleyball team. Also, super kickass.”

 

            As soon as Korra got a good look at Asami her heart nearly stopped. She was the most alluring girl she had ever seen.

 

She stuttered as she held out her hand, “H-hi. Korra, but I just said that.”

 

_Wow I’m an idiot._

Asami finally snapped back into it long enough to reply, “Hi. Asami. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

Just as she made contact with Korra’s hand she felt as though her body was on fire, and Korra suddenly felt a wave of hormones wash over her and head straight between her legs. Opal instantly sensed and smelt what was happening to Asami and dragged her from the room.

 

“It was nice meeting you Korra!” she shouted as her and Asami ran into the coaches’ room.

            Asami was panting and stripped out of her sweater. All of a sudden this burning and itching feeling was all over her and she was beyond aroused.

 

She gasped and stared at her wide-eyed friend, “What the hell is happening to me?”

 

Opal withdrew a syringe from her bag and pushed it into Asami’s arm, “You just went into heat. You’d be able to smell it from outside the school at this rate. I’ve never sensed one so strong before.”

 

Asami winced as the needle entered her, but instantly started cooling down. “How!? I’m a beta! I’m not supposed to go into heat!”

 

Opal removed the syringe, “There we go. Your pheromones are receding. Still though, it’s dangerous for you to be here. You’re going to feel this way for a few days at least. You should go home Asami, I can drive you and explain it to coach Kya. She’ll sort everything out at the office.”

 

“Opal this isn’t possible. I’m 18 for fucks sake! This can’t be a heat!” Asami shouted.

 

            Just then Bolin walked into the room nonchalantly and both Asami and Opal looked at him in fear.

 

Bolin smiled as he noticed them, “Oh, hey guys. Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Bolin! Hey buddy, how’s it going? Listen you’re an alpha right?” Opal said as Asami smacked her arm.

 

“Uh, ya why?” Bolin replied with his brows furrowed.

 

Opal also furrowed her brows, “You uh, aren’t noticing anything right now… no ah.. no omegas in heat?” Asami smacked her again.

 

“Um no. Not that I can tell. And I can usually smell them from pretty far out. Anywho, I’m just gonna grab this and go. You two seem to be having a moment or something.” Bolin replied as he backed out of the room.

 

Asami angrily whispered, “Well what the fuck does that mean Opal!? I can’t be an Omega if one of the strongest alphas in the school can’t pick up my scent. Suppressor or not he would have been able to tell!”

 

“I have no fucking clue. You’re an anomaly.” Opal said stunned slapping her forehead with her hand.

 

Just then Kya and Lin walked in the room together, Kya looking like she hit a brick wall all of a sudden and Lin wondering what was going on with Asami on her desk.

“Uh girls. Care to tell me what’s going on?” Coach Lin said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“My god Asami! What are you doing at school like this! You know omega’s in heat aren’t to attend school!” Kya nearly shouted.

 

Coach Lin looked to Kya thinking she just drank some cactus juice. “What the hell are you talking about. If the kid was in heat I’d know.”

 

Opal and Asami shared a look not knowing how to explain themselves, so Opal took over.

 

“Well you see. What had happened was… Asami and I met Korra, and hot damn by the way, and we were introducing ourselves, but when Asami shook Korra’s hand it was like an explosion of pheromones. I had never sensed a heat so strong before, so I rushed her in here and gave her a suppressant but then Bolin came in and had no idea Asami was in heat and now here you two are Kya sensing she’s in heat too, but Lin not.” Opal finished by taking a big breath of air.

 

Everyone took in what Opal said before Kya replied, “So only omega’s can sense when Asami is in heat, who has never gone into heat before. When did her pre-heat symptoms start?”

 

Opal replied again, “I thought I noticed it yesterday, but it seemed impossible.”

 

Asami finally spoke up, “Opal’s right. I was feeling unusually good yesterday and even moreso today. I did feel weird at the beginning of the match yesterday though. I think I should go home today and speak to my parents.”

 

Coach Lin spoke up, “I think that’s best as well. I’ll your teachers know to excuse you from classes today. I won’t tell them why don’t worry.”

 

With that Asami got up and started making her way out of the gym’s side entrance to go outside. “I’ll text you later Opal!” and with that she was gone.

 

            When Asami made it around the corner of the school she noticed a flustered Korra jumping into the Jeep Wrangler and speeding out of the parking lot. She couldn’t help the arousal she felt between her legs. She ran over to her satobike, put on her helmet and sped home. At least she thought she was speeding home. It was as if something took over her and she was following the scent coming from the Jeep ahead of her. Her pupils became so dilated it was as if her eyes had turned black.

 

            Korra noticed the bike in her rear-view mirror and upon doing so was hit with that delicious scent from earlier all over again. Korra was still driving towards her secluded beach villa and hoped Asami would follow her all the way there. When she arrived, she got out of her Jeep and watched Asami pull up next to her and remove her helmet. As soon as her hair was free and Korra made eye-contact with her she was hit with a heat no other Omega has ever displayed. She couldn’t decide if she was gonna fall to her knees in submission or take her on her driveway.

 

Asami was super serious when she asked, “Do you live alone?”

 

Korra’s jaw clenched, “Yes.”

 

Asami stepped over her bike, walked up to Korra and barely whispered in her ear, “Inside. Now.” She didn’t even give her enough time to reply before walking into the girl’s home and taking her leather jacket off.

 

Korra stalked into the house behind the girl, eyes never leaving her. “You better not stay here if you are going to do something you regret. I barely have any control as it is. I’ve never been hit with a heat so strong before.”

 

Asami raked a hand through her hair flipping it over as her eyes travelled up the girl’s bear arms before resting on her lips. “I’m not about to do something I regret. In fact, if I don’t do this, then I’ll have regrets.” She leaned against Korra’s kitchen island confidently as she said it.

 

            With that Korra completely let go and let Asami’s pheromones wash over her. She pulled her own shirt over her head and lunged toward Asami placing a hand behind her neck drawing her into a passionate kiss. Asami moaned as she reciprocated, putting her arms around Korra’s neck and deepening it. Korra bit her lip while grabbing her waist and lifting her onto the island. Asami’s legs wrapped around Korra’s waist pulling her towards her. She felt increasingly hot and needed to get out of her clothes. She pulled back and took her tank top off. Korra also pulled back, taking a moment to appreciate Asami’s black lace bra.

 

Asami put a hand on Korra’s chest, stopping her advance again. “Fuck. Who are you and why are you making me feel this way?”

 

“I could ask the same thing. I pride myself on control, but with you I have none.”

 

            With that, Korra advanced on her once again, losing herself in Asami’s neck. She playfully nipped and sucked all the way up to Asami’s earlobe before taking it between her teeth and gently pulling. This elicited a hiss out of Asami as she raked her hands through Korra’s still wet hair. Following, Korra’s hands found their way to Asami’s ass and she picked her up causing a slight squeal to slip out of Asami.

 

“Fuck you’re strong.”

 

            Korra’s pride swelled as she carried Asami through her house to her bedroom. While doing so, Asami became acutely aware of Korra’s abs brushing against her center through her athletic leggings. She wanted more friction and as if her prayers were answered, Korra laid her on the bed and fell between her legs. She immediately shifted so one of her thighs was rubbing against the girl below her. Asami instantly felt a rush of heat shoot through her core. Korra’s hands pinned Asami’s above her head as she lowered her mouth to the girl’s chest. Asami was fairly certain she heard a growl and released a moan of her own.

 

“Mmmm Korra. Stop…” Just then Korra’s teeth bit through the lace of her bra releasing Asami’s hands in the process.

 

 Asami’s breath hitched as her hands found their way to the back of Korra’s head pushing her into her chest further. “…teasing.”

 

            Directly after, Korra flipped Asami over underneath her, granting her access to Asami’s bra clip. She kissed from the nape of her neck, down the center of her back, skillfully unclipping Asami’s bra with one-hand on the way down. She scratched down the girls back with her right hand and dragged her left up the inside of the girl’s thigh. Asami arched her back lifting her ass against Korra. Korra had never seen a more arousing site in her life. Asami’s head turned slightly to take in Korra’s appearance behind her. Asami’s eyes were no longer green but completely black, her hair flowed wavy flipped to one side and her bottom lip was between her teeth and her back was completely exposed. Korra on the other hand had all her best features on full view. Her cropped hair was slicked back, here blue eyes had also gone dark and were piercing. Her defined muscles had become even more defined in their show of strength from earlier. Asami didn’t think it was possible to become even more turned on, but when Korra pulled Asami’s raised hips towards her own center Asami lost it. Just feeling the bulge against her center caused Asami to release the sultriest noise and whip her head back.

 

Upon hearing the noise, Korra squeezed Asami’s hips harder and groaned. “Raava, you’re so fucking hot.”

 

Asami completely lifted herself up on her knees and reached back around koras ass to press her further into herself. “Says you.” She said breathlessly.

 

            Korra moved Asami’s hair and lightly bit the junction between Asami’s neck and shoulder. While doing so she reached around to massage the beauty’s chest. Asami’s head fell back on Korra’s shoulder. “Mmmm.” Everything felt sensitive to Asami. Her body was still an inferno begging to be put out. Korra could sense Asami losing it and as if she were answering her prayers she slid her hand down the girl’s exposed chest and torso, teasing just above her pant-line, before sliding underneath.

 

Korra bit the girls shoulder harder, stifling her own moan, once she felt Asami completely melt into her hand. Korra’s hand moved expertly over Asami’s slick bud, “You’re so wet for me.”

 

            Asami responded by putting her hand on top of Korra’s on her chest and squeezing harder. Korra acknowledged and applied more force while concurrently rubbing circles over her clit. Asami’s hips buckled whenever Korra rubbed the right spot and Asami was completely losing control. “Just fuck me already Korra.” She begged.

 

            Korra’s confidence spiked once again as she pushed Asami back down into the mattress and pulled off her leggings and thong in one fluid motion. She pulled down her own joggers and boxers, finally freeing her completely stiff member. She pulled Asami’s hips back up against her at the edge of the bed and teased her entrance, accumulating some of Asami’s wetness on herself.

 

“Please I need you” Asami begged.

 

Korra pushed inside Asami slowly, groaning at Asami’s warmth. “Fuck you’re so tight, you’re pulling me deeper.”

 

Asami let out the most seductive sound pushing herself back against Korra. “Oh my god….Uh…. Fuck. Korra.”

 

Korra took a moment to regain herself before pulling back and pushing forward again. “I’m not going to be able to last long… You feel so good around me.”

 

“Then pick up the pace. I want more. You can handle that, can’t you?” Asami challenged her.

 

Korra smirked and wrapped one of her hands around Asami’s hip to rub her clit once again, “You’re gonna wish you didn’t say that.”

 

As soon as Korra made contact she thrusted harder into Asami causing her to grab at the sheets around her. She muffled her moans into the covers below her. “Uuuuuuhhhh.”

 

Korra continued rubbing circles around her clit for a couple minutes before leaning back again and thrusting faster and deeper. Her head dipped back in pure ecstasy as both of them got closer to their climax.

 

Asami doesn’t know what took over her, but she managed pulled away from Korra, much to her disdain, pulled her onto the bed and straddled her midsection, inserting Korra’s member into herself once again. She placed her hands on top of Korra’s still covered chest and began rocking her hips back and forth. Her face displayed her pure pleasure as she took a hand and flipped her hair over and dipped her head back. Korra was so lost in her own feelings of pleasure she struggled to keep her eyes open. Korra wasn’t usually one to give up control, but Asami fucking her was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

 

Asami slowed her movements, “I’m so fucking close Korra… uh. You feel so good inside me. I’ve never been stretched so good before.”

 

Korra places her hands on Asami’s hips to direct her movements. “I’m close too. You feel so…”

Asami exaggerated a hip gyration causing Korra’s stutter and groan. “…feel so damn good.”

 

Asami shuddered as the waves began to wash over her, “Come inside me. Don’t worry I took a suppressant.”

 

            It was like Asami’s permission was the only think holding Korra back because not even a second later she stilled under her and Asami felt the first hot stream enter her. Her senses were completely confused, finally she felt a wave of cold begin to wash over her and put out her raging heat. “Shit Korra… I.. I’m coming. Oh my god.” Korra’s streams and final thrusts seemed endless and she completely emptied inside the girl above her. Asami’s head was totally thrown back as she convulsed with the shocks of her orgasm. What seemed like forever finally began to end as Korra sat up and lifted Asami off of her, kissing her passionately.

 

“I know you probably want my knot if you are in heat, and fuck I want nothing more, but we need to talk about this and we both have to get presentable for the opening game.” Korra said holding the girl’s face between her hands.

 

Asami kissed her again, “You’re right. I feel satisfied for now. I’ve never felt so good in my entire life. I promise we’ll talk about this and continue later… hopefully… if that’s what you want, but I need to get home right now while my head is clear.”

 

“Yes! Absolutely that’s what I want! I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. Please text me when you’re home safe and we’ll meet up at the game later if you’re ok?” Korra said as they both got up from the bed and began gathering their clothing.

 

            They were both on the driveway of Korra’s home when Asami kissed her one last time, straddled her bike and threw her helmet on. She immediately got a call through her helmet from none other than Opal. _Fuck, how am I going to explain to her what happened…_

“Hello?” Asami said picking up and exiting the driveway.

 

“YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU’VE BEEN AND WHAT HAPPENED!?” Opal shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of exams and probably wont be able to update for a little, so I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter in the meantime. Thanks for sticking around. Feel free to drop a comment ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is nearly done. Hope you all like it :)


End file.
